A growing body of evidence suggests a modulatory role of brain-acting compounds, such as neurosteroids (e.g., androgens, progestins) or neurotransmitters in the regulation of disorders influenced by receptors in the brain, such as depression, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's, or even loss of libido.
Considerable importance has been placed on the measurement of receptor concentrations in the brain. However, the underlying mechanisms of action are still poorly understood. Much of the confusion about the wide range of effects and side effects is due to various non-genomic actions. Tissues traditionally considered non-targets for clinical action are today found to be vividly regulated by non-genomic mechanisms.
Generally, genomic actions are typically due to compounds binding to intracellular receptors, traveling to the nucleus of the cell, and binding to DNA to initiate expression of various proteins. These various proteins exert a wide range of effects. The compounds may also induce transcription-independent signaling, thus modulating non-genomic responses. These second messenger pathways involve kinase pathways, including ion flux as well as cAMP or lipase. In contrast to the genomic effects, most of the non-genomic effects are immediate.
Thus, the mechanisms mediating the effects of a molecule can be both genomic and non-genomic. The clinical relevance of the genomic effects often is understood. However, there is very little knowledge of the possible differential relevance of a molecule's non-genomic actions in different cell types. It is hypothesized that non-genomic signaling mechanisms might be more of a pharmacological phenomenon. At the very best, these can be influenced by the way a molecule is administered.
Nasal drug delivery offers many advantages that include rapid adsorption due to the abundant presence of capillary vessels in the nose, fast onset of action, avoidance of hepatic first-pass metabolism, utility for chronic medication, and ease of administration. It is also known that, in contrast to large and/or ionized molecules, lipophilic pharmaceutical compounds having a sufficiently low molecular weight generally are readily absorbed by the mucous membrane of the nose. For such drugs, it is possible to obtain pharmacokinetic profiles similar to those obtained after intravenous injection.
However, maintaining constant in vivo therapeutic drug concentrations for an extended period of time has been problematic. The rapid mucociliary clearance of a therapeutic agent from the site of deposition and the presence of enzymes in the nasal cavity (that may cause degradation of the therapeutic agent) result in a short time span available for absorption.
Many efforts have been made in the art in attempt to overcome these limitations. GB 1987000012176 describes the use of bioadhesive microspheres to increase residence time in the nasal cavity. It has also been found that the use of enhancers improves permeability of the nasal membrane and stabilizers prevent drug degradation. PCT/GB98/01147 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,440) describes the use of in situ gelling pectin formulations.
Investigations on the nasal absorption of sexual steroids, which are rather small and lipophilic compounds, have shown that sexual steroids are readily absorbed by the mucous membrane of the nose and are found very quickly in serum. Due to this fact, the short half-life of sexual steroids, and the limited possibilities for formulating nasal application forms with sustained release, the use of sexual steroids in clinical practice has been limited because hormone replacement therapy, in general, is a long-term application.
Several formulations have been proposed for sexual steroid drugs. Testosterone is nearly water-insoluble and somewhat more soluble in vegetable oil. Hussain et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 91(3): 785-789 (2002), concluded that testosterone would be an ideal candidate for nasal administration if its solubility in water could be increased. Hussain et al. proposed using a water-soluble pro-drug, testosterone 17β-N,N-dimethylglycinate, and found serum levels equal to intravenous administration with peak plasma concentrations within twelve minutes (25 mg dose) and twenty minutes (50 mg dose) and elimination half-lives of about fifty-five minutes. It should be noted, however, that this speed is not necessary or desirable because sex hormone replacement is not an emergency therapy.
Ko et al., J. Microencaps., 15(2): 197-205 (1998), proposed the use of charged testosterone submicron O/W emulsion formulations (water/Tween80, soybean oil/Span80) based on the hypothesis that increased absorption is possible upon solubilization of the drug and/or prolongation of the formulation residence time in the nose. Ko et al. found higher relative bioavailability for the positively (55%) and negatively (51%) charged emulsions compared to the neutral one (37%). Tmax was observed in every case at about twenty minutes after administration. However, because Ko et al. did not take blood samples before application, it is not possible to evaluate the differences in the decrease of serum levels, although from a graph it seems that after intravenous application (hydroalcoholic solution) the level shows the longest elimination half time. In practice, however, such an emulsion is not suitable for nasal application because of the droplet size (approximately 430 nm).
The solubility of progesterone in water and oil is somewhat comparable to that of testosterone but investigators have taken different approaches. It has been that progesterone dissolved in almond oil (20 mg/ml) and administered by nasal spray lead to higher bioavailability than that provided by progesterone dissolved in dimethicone or a PEG-based ointment (Fertil Steril 56(1): 139-141 (1991); Maturitas 13(4): 313-317 (1991); Gynecol Endocrinol 6(4): 247-251 (1992); Fertil Steril, 60(6): 1020-1024 (1993); and Maturitas 19(1): 43-52 (1994)).
After nasal application of progesterone in almond oil, Cmax levels were observed after thirty to sixty minutes, decreasing significantly six to eight hours after a single administration. Steege et al., Fertil Steril, 46(4): 727-729 (1986), dissolved progesterone in polyethylene glycol (200 mg/ml) and found Tmax at thirty minutes. The duration of serum levels was at least eight hours but with high variations. When progesterone was formulated in ethanol/propylene glycol/water, however, Tmax was at only 5.5 minutes (Kumar et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 79: 4185-9 (1982)). Provasi et al., Boll. Chim. Farm. 132(10): 402-404 (1993), investigated powder mixtures (co-ground and co-lyophilized progesterone/cyclodextrin) containing progesterone. Provasi et al, found Tmax at within two to five minutes with serum levels decreasing after only twenty minutes.
The results for progesterone described above are quite similar to that found for testosterone and for an already marketed aqueous nasal spray containing estradiol, formulated in cyclodextrin (commercially available as AERODIOL® from Servier Laboratories, France). Maximum plasma levels are reached within ten to thirty minutes and decrease to 10% of the peak value after two hours. Again, this speed is not necessary for sex hormone replacement therapy and is not desirable in view of the short elimination half-life of hormones.
Apart from the “liberation/adsorption” problem shown above in connection with sexual hormones and bioavailability, the focus of research has centered on the crucial liver metabolism and the short half-life of the compounds. However, high protein-binding also presents a problem because only the unbound fraction is biologically active. Approximately 40% of circulating plasma testosterone binds to sex hormone binding globulin (SHBG)—2% in men and up to 3% in women remains unbound (free)—and the remainder binds to albumin and other proteins. The fraction bound to albumin dissociates easily and is presumed to be biologically active, whereas the SHBG fraction is not. It should be noted that the amount of SHBG in plasma determines the distribution of testosterone in free and bound forms, whereas free testosterone concentrations determine (limit) the drug's half-life.
Additional research has shown that pharmacokinetics (and the resulting efficacy) may be determined by the route of testosterone administration. Previous research has shown that sublingual application of testosterone undecanoate results in a very fast and high testosterone peak that triggers sexual arousal. Apperloo et al., J Sex Med, 3:541-549 (2006), recently found that a single dose of a vaginally-applied testosterone propionate results in a slower rising and lower testosterone peak that does not trigger sexual arousal. Apperloo ct al. found an acute and prolonged rise in testosterone and free testosterone above physiological levels with a peak at 5.5 hours is not sufficient to influence the female sexual response. Recently, it was hypothesized that some effects of hormones are typically mediated by their neurobiological activity. Thus, these application forms probably lack a sufficient CNS effect. In order to achieve a corresponding efficacy, the therapeutic agent has to cross the blood-brain barrier. The therapeutic agent, however, not only has to cross the blood-brain barrier in a certain concentration, it additionally has to stay in the brain long enough to exert its desired action.
Accordingly, there has remained a need for a sexual hormone drug formulation system that is therapeutically effective when administered to the nose of a patient and is safe, stable and easily manufactured.